Simple and Clean
by Tifa Leonhart
Summary: HighSchool AU. 1X2 3X4 5XM LEMONS!^^Not your usual fic where some gotta dress like girls to gain admitance.This is a fic about how despite not being in a war they can still come together and find love w/in a friendship.


Simple and Clean  
  
Fic Title: Simple and Clean  
  
Chapter One: Call back in half an hour  
  
Rating: Ummmmm. well since FF.net is being a butt-much. R - but since I LOVE lemons it SHOULD be NC-17.  
  
Disclaimer: Would this fic exist if I owned them? No. it'd be on the show. You'd be watching this. These are pointless.  
  
Pairings: In the beginning - 1+R , 2+H/S, 3+4 5+M - WILL become = 1X2 3X4 maybe 5XM  
  
Briefing: Alrighty than. Quatre is a sophomore along with Duo. WuFei is a junior and Heero would be too but he's skipping his junior year and is a senior now with Trowa.  
  
  
  
~~ Quatre's Morning ~~  
  
A young blond haired teenager dashed about his pristine room. He all but jumped into his closet and clothes flew out and landed on the bed as he flung out what he did not wish to wear. " Iria!" he yelled. " How could you forget to wake me up early!? You know I MUST be at school early! I wasn't there for registration! Now I will be late for my very first class as a sophomore!"  
  
The pretty blond behind him giggled. " Oh Quatre, you are making such a fuss. And I've never heard of a boy who fretted so much over what he was going to wear.!" she proclaimed. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing when he whipped around to glare at her.  
  
The boy had such feminine features! His still-wet and tousled hair was a pale blonde, it reminded her of the sands of their home. Despite being an Arabian, he looked very much like an All-American boy, well almost. He did have the blond hair and blue eyes, but his was slight in build and height. He stood at a mere 5'4 and wasn't expected to grow much more if any. He had fairly large eyes, giving him a boyish appearance, and his dark, long eyelashes that curled delicately did not help. His eye color was undistinguishable - no one could decide if they were a blue, green, or aqua. His pouty lips were a bit pinker than seemed natural. He was slim with slight muscle definition, but definite signs of baby fat that had yet to leave him. At that very moment he was clutching a white towel to his lower torso and his face was still a bit flushed from his shower. All in all it did not help him looking threateningly at his sister, hands on hips and an unusual glare planted on his face where usually sat a warm caring smile.  
  
" Iria! You know how important it is that I do in school. And as for that bit about the clothes. you trying being a boy with twenty-nine sisters who all want to play dress up! Old habits die hard, no thanks to you." he trailed off grumbling.  
  
" Yes, yes I know Sweetie, but you won't be late for school. I went down there yesterday and took care of everything for you, which is why I let you sleep in. So quit accusing me, and stop glaring; it doesn't suit you," Iria ordered. When a small smile crept its way back she ruffled his hair and grinned. " There's a good little boy. Hurry up and get dressed and get downstairs before breakfast is gone."  
  
He pushed her hands away, still smiling. " Alright, alright. Just get out, now, " Quatre ordered and steered her out of his room and closed the door. As soon as this was done he let out a sigh and through a glance at his clock. 7:00. Eyes wide, he dived once more into his closet.  
  
~~ Duo's Morning ~~  
  
A young man at the age of twenty-five crept into the dark room or his friend. There was a large ball in the center of the bed, all of the covers and sheets pulled tightly against it. The creature inside appeared to be in a cocoon, waiting to transform. He silently moved forward, ever watchful for signs that the other person was awake. His shoulder length blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and his gray eyes shined with mischief. He slowed even more so to a tiptoe as he approached the bed. He raised his arms up as if getting ready to scare a young child. That's when he dived onto the mass on the bed letting out an extremely loud roar.  
  
The body beneath him screeched and twisted in its covers limbs becoming more and more tangled in the mass of blankets. It rolled them both over and onto the floor with a loud "THUD" which left the blonde man on top of the blanket clad teenage boy. His head poked out of the covers and his look promised death for that rude awakening. His amazingly long chestnut hair poked out here and there from the blanket folds.  
  
The blond looked down at his friend and grinned. " Hey there, Caterpillar, ready ta come out and be my beautiful butterfly?" he teased. The boy beneath him growled.  
  
" Off. Now Solo. And no I will not be your butterfly you weirdo - What the hell? I mean seriously! I should kill you for that stunt! I need my beauty sleep! Don't you now how hard it is to be as hot and cool as I am?" Duo replied in dead seriousness.  
  
Solo laughed and rolled off the ticked teenager below him. " You egotistical bastard. I swear if you weren't my bro I'd kick your ass for implying that I don't match up to you. We both know that I am TEN times better looking than you are," Solo replied in equal seriousness.  
  
" You wish, and all of your kissing up is NOT helping you!" Duo growled sitting up. " And if you weren't my bro I'd kick your butt for your constant flirting!"  
  
" Come on Duo." Solo sighed, his grin leaving him. " Can't you at least try it?"  
  
Duo looked down as he stood up and his face softened. " Look Solo. I'm sorry but." he began, attempting to explain things to his best friend.  
  
" Yeah, yeah I know, ' You're like a brother to me'," Solo said forlornly. " But you know if you ever change your mind."  
  
" Yeah. I know where to look," Duo replied, giving him a comforting smile.  
  
" But until then I can still make you uncomfortable and check you out and just regularly tease you!" Solo laughed, a somewhat stupid grin stretched across his face.  
  
"If you say so Solo," he said, shaking his head. Duo shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom in their medium sized two-bedroom apartment. Stretching and shedding his clothes once he closed the door Duo's eyes closed. The intense violet depths momentarily shut off from the world. Releasing a huge yawn he reached over and turned the water on. Letting his hand remain under the water until it became hot, his mind drifted over to his long time friend Solo. He pulled the bar up, causing the water to shoot out from the showerhead. He stepped into the bathtub and let the water run down his face and soak his hair as he turned around.  
  
Solo had been his friend since. hell, forever, well as long as he could remember anyway. He had stayed with him on the streets and was, like him, one of the few children that never found a home once they were forced into an orphanage. He had been there for him as he grew up, an older brother of sorts, somewhat filling the wide hole in his heart that yearned for affection and family. As luck would have it, they were both interested in guys, well actually Solo was gay, he was a bisexual, but that wasn't the point: he didn't like Solo.  
  
A part of him wanted to so badly! He was everything he could want. He showered him with love and affection, he was obviously attracted to him. He made him felt wanted, but he just couldn't think of him as anything more than an older brother or best friend. " Figures. get an older, really hot guy living with you who wants you badly and you can't picture yourself with him other than friends!" Duo whined as he shampooed his hair.  
  
When Solo was old enough he got out of the orphanage and was legally able to support Duo once he sneaked him out. Solo had done everything for him! Duo was still troubled by these thoughts when he exited the bathroom, having finished his shower.  
  
The rest of the morning was filled with not so subtle hints from Solo. He was constantly fighting him off as he got ready for school,  
  
~~ Heero's Morning ~~  
  
The brunette teenager groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He picked up the phone and mumbled an inaudible "Mushi mushi?"  
  
Apparently the caller heard him clearly and began reprimanding him for not being ready sooner. He looked over and saw the red digits flashing the numbers 5:35. He mumbled a few choice words before lying back down on his pillow. " Call back in half an hour. I was up all night. Bye," he ordered before hanging up and yanking the cord out of the wall.  
  
~~ WuFei's Morning ~~  
  
A very young woman made her way across the carpeted floor silently. She kept one arm wrapped about her waist in an attempt to stay warmer. Her clothing for bed were navy blue silk pants and a white cotton T-shirt and they kept her warm fine enough but the house was always so cold in the mornings! She opened the door to a room down the hall from hers and walked in. Making her way to the giant bed in the middle she paused and looked at its owner.  
  
For once, he wasn't wearing those glasses she hated so much and his hair was let down and strands slid down into his face. " Wake up," she whispered and poked his side. When he did nothing she poked his side again. " Wake up or you'll be late for school." She only frowned and backed up when he remained the same.  
  
A small grin found it's way to her lips as her mind took on many different ideas on how to wake him up. An idea finally came to her and she backed up a little more, and then went charging towards the bed and jumped up high only to land right on top of the young man in the bed. " Whee!" she let herself exclaim.  
  
The boy below her sat up straight with a giant gasp for air his eyes wide. He panted and when he saw the Chinese girl sitting on his stomach he let out a growl. " Get off!" he ordered. " Why did you do that..!?" He demanded.  
  
" You were gonna be late for school," she replied simply a soft smile dawning on her usually scowling or smirking face.  
  
The young man paused and his face flushed slightly as he pushed her off and slid out of the covers. " You didn't need to wake me up in such a manor."  
  
" You didn't wake up when I tried the other way. Did you want me to let you be late for your first day of school?" she asked and frowned at him as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
" No but such a manor is not appropriate. I am your husband and as such am entitled to certain rights. As my wife you must treat me with respect and jumping onto me in order to wake me up is NOT a way to do so," he replied. " Think of another way next time Meilan."  
  
Meilan paused and she glared at him as he grabbed a towel and slung it over his shoulder in preparation for a shower. " My name is Nataku," she informed him.  
  
" You are a woman and therefore not strong enough to be known as Nataku," he replied and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Not wanting to sit and fume over his words she walked out of his room and down to her bedroom to take her own shower.  
  
~~ Heero -Half an hour later. ~~  
  
  
  
Once again the teenage boy was rudely awakened, but this time it was by harsh pounding on his bedroom door. " Nani?" he called groggily.  
  
" Yuy! Get your butt up!" he heard his friend's voice order.  
  
" Go away Chang. I don't need you babysitting me," he growled.  
  
" Apparently you do! Do you know what time it is Heero!?" Chang yelled.  
  
Heero sighed and shot a look in the direction of his alarm clock. " Yes, it's six O' five," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
" It's getting late! " Chang cried. " I will NOT be made late just because you refuse to get up!"  
  
" School starts in a little less than two hours WuFei. I don't even need an hour to be ready," he informed the other on the opposite side of the door.  
  
" I swear Yuy. Did you forget you have to be there extra early? The seniors have to put on the presentation for the freshmen and new students. Since you are skipping junior year, you'll be a senior," WuFei informed him.  
  
" Hn," Heero grunted and swung his legs out of his bed. " I'll be down in half an hour. Now go away." He glared at the door when he heard a snort and then the sound of retreating footsteps.  
  
  
  
~~ Trowa's Morning ~~  
  
A lone figure sat in the bleachers inside the gigantic gymnasium, his chin resting on the backs of his hands. His features expressed no emotion, not even one of boredom. He'd been there for at least half an hour. It was either be here early or stay and listen to his sister talk non stop and complain about his moody attitude. He knew he was exaggerating; she wasn't nearly that bad. His one visible eye glanced over at the door that had just opened loudly. The person hadn't slammed it open but the gym was large and the sound echoed off the walls.  
  
A youth with unruly dark brown hair entered the gymnasium and his eyes met with the lone boy's. Apparently the first boy had found what he was looking for and closed the long distance between the two youths.  
  
The lone boy never moved from where he sat but his eye did look up at the boy who stood before him. His auburn bangs made it impossible for him to see the figure wholly but he knew the boy's gaze on him was intense. Apparently his questioning gaze wasn't enough to signal his curiosity as to WHY the young man was standing before him. " Is there something you need? " he asked quietly.  
  
The brunette nodded his head once. " Is this where the seniors are supposed to meet?"  
  
" You're a senior?" the banged boy asked looking him over. He wasn't quite tall at 5'7 but not incredibly short either. He just didn't seem old enough.  
  
" I actually skipped my junior year," he explained.  
  
The tall youth remained silent but looked up at the unruly haired youth. " I've been waiting here as well. More should arrive soon enough." He paused, and looked as if deep in thought. Apparently coming to a conclusion, "Trowa," he replied offering a hand.  
  
The brunette looked at Trowa's offered hand for a moment before meeting Trowa's gaze. " Heero. Heero Yuy," he replied shaking his hand firmly.  
  
  
  
A/N: o.O Wow. a Gundam Wing High School fic. I never thought I would do one - seeing as there is a good amount of them, but at least not a Bob-awful amount. unless you count those fics where everyone is obsessed with making at least one or two of the guys dress up as girls and enter some school. Sorry,this ain't gonna be one. doesn't mean they WON'T dress as girls. they just won't have to do it to enter a school for a mission. Obviously this is an AU as well. Flashbacks will occur throughout to explain certain behaviors and characters. 


End file.
